Asahina Mirai/Image Gallery
Official Profile/Art 01_slide06.png|Asahina Mirai in her magical school uniform's profile from Toei's website AsahinaMiraiToei.png|Asahina Mirai official art from Toei Website MiracleToei.png|Cure Miracle official art from Toei Website RubyStyleMiracleToei.png|Miracle's Ruby Style official art from Toei Website SapphireStyeMiracleToei.png|Miracle's Sapphire Style official art from Toei Website TopazStyleMiracleToei.png|Miracle's Topaz Style official art from Toei Website 01_slide07.png|Asahina Mirai in her school uniform's profile from Toei's website miraischoolstyle.png|Mirai's school uniform profile from Asahi's website. img_closet-uniform02.png|Mirai's school uniform profile 2 from Asahi's website. MiraiSpringStyle.png|Mirai's spring outfit profile from Asahi's website. CurMiracle.png|Cure Miracle official art from Asahi Website MiracleAsahi.png|Cure Miracle's profile from Asahi's website CureMiracleHeader.png|Cure Miracle from Toei's website MiracleRubyAsahi.png|Miracle's Ruby Style profile from Asahi's website MiracleSapphireAsahi.png|Miracle's Sapphire Style profile from Asahi's website MiracleTopazAsahi.png|Miracle's Topaz Style profile from Asahi's website MiracleAlexandrite.png|Official profile of Cure Miracle in her Alexandrite Style Cure Miracle AllStar Super.png|Super Cure Miracle's official design for Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! c01_1_main (1).png|Cure Miracle's profile from Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Cure Miracle in her Alexandrite Style official art from Toei Website.png|Cure Miracle in her Alexandrite Style official art from Toei Website MiraiMovieProfile.png|Mirai/Cure Miracle's official movie profile Screenshots Asahina Mirai (1) Where the think your going on this night.png|Mirai tries to sneak out (2) I Saw somthing flying under the full moon.png|Mirai tells her mother that she saw something (6) Asahina Looking in her grandmother chest fill of gems and pendants.png|Mirai looks through her grandmother's boxes of pendants and jewels (7) Asahina Seeing the Pink Gem Pendant.png|Mirai sees the pink pendant (14) Asahina Seeing Rico.png|Mirai sees Riko (16) is That Really Magic.png|Mirai wondering if that is magic (17) My Name is Asahina Mirai.png|Mirai introduces herself to Riko Mirai holding onto the broom.jpg|Mirai clinging to the Magic Broom Mirai's Linkle Stone Dia as a pendan.jpg|Mirai's pendant reacts to her feelings (23) you have one as well.png|Mirai's pendant reacts with Riko's pendant Mirai and Riko riding the broom stick.jpg|Mirai flying on the Magic Broom with Riko and Mofurun (24) Rico and Mirari Eating Lunch.png|Mirai and Riko eating lunch (25) Please Teach me magic.png|Mirai asking Riko to teach her magic (28) Can you make my bear Talk.png|Mirai asks Riko to make Mofurun talk (29) so what is this Gem.png|Mirai asks Riko what her pendant is (31) Rico and Mirari take the eyecatch.png|Mirai notices Batty alongside Riko MiraiRikoEscape.jpg|Mirai and Riko escaping from Batty Riko Catching Mofurun.jpg|Mirai on the broom as Riko saves Mofurun Mirai catches Riko after she falls.jpg|Mirai catches Riko Mirai with broomstick.jpg|Mirai holds on to the broom after falling off Mirai Cure Up Rapapa.jpg|Mirai chants the spell to try and make the Yokubaru go away Batty watches as they chant the spell.jpg|Mirai chanting the spell with Riko Mirai and Riko's Linkle Stones.jpg|Mirai's pendant becomes the Linkle Stone Dia Mirai and Riko.jpg|Mirai and Riko before transforming Mirai hugs Mofurun.jpg|Mirai hugs Mofurun after their first battle Mirai and Riko try to find out how Mofurun came to life.jpg|Mirai excited to go to Magic World with Riko Riko with her card.jpg|Mirai along with Riko at the train station The Cures get transported to the Magic School's train station.jpg|Mirai behind Riko as they leave for Magic World Mirai following Riko.jpg|Mirai follows Riko into Magic World Mirai receving her wand.png|Mirai receving her Magic Wand Mirai in her school uniform.png|Mirai in her Magic School uniform Riko and Mirai with their new brooms.png|The girls with their new Magic Brooms Mirai and Riko watching the pegasuses.jpg|Mirai and Riko with some pegauses Mirai holding Riko broom.png|Mirai being caught by Riko before she could fall Mirai cant find broom.png|Mirai can't find her broom YoungMiraiAndMofu.jpg|Young Mirai lost with stuff Mofurun Riko encoring Mirai.png|Mirai sees Riko's message in the sky Mirai upset about failing her test.jpg|Mirai upset about failling her test Mirai using magic to clean the window.png|Mirai using magic to clean the window Mirai gets hit by one of the branches.jpg|Mirai after crashing her broom Mirai Riko and Mofurun react to the caterpillar.jpg|Mirai, Rikom, and Mofurun frighten by catterpiller Mirai and Mofurun eating snacks.png|Mirai and Mofurun eating snacks The Cures arrive at the fight scene.png|Mirai, Riko, and Mofurun arrived on fight scene The Cures suprised at what they saw.png|Mirai, Riko, and Mofurun surprised at what they saw The door vanished.png|Mirai, Riko, and Mofurun see door disappear The Cures and Mofurun suprised at the old Kochou.png|Mirai, Riko, and Mofurun surprised by an old Kochou Marai and Rico Noticng The Sky.jpg|Mirai and Riko notice the dark sky Mirai getting a hold of Riko.png|Mirai holding onto Riko's hand The Cures flying on their brooms.png|Mirai flying on her broom with Riko and Mofurun Mirai want to keep searching for Ha-chan.png|Mirai listening to Riko Riko questioning Kotoha.png|Mirai and Mofurun listening to Riko question Kotoha Kotoha hugging Mirai and Riko.png|Mirai being hugged by Kotoha Kotoha sleeping with Mirai.png|Mirai having difficulty sleeping with Kotoha Mirai and Kotoha excited.jpg|Mirai and Kotoha excited about going to the beach Kotoha talking to Mirai.jpg|Mirai listening to Kotoha talking Mirai, Riko, Kotoha and Kana.jpg|Mirai with Riko, Kotoha and Kana Mirai, Kotoha and Mofurun landing in the water.jpg|Mirai and Kotoha underwater Mirai, Kotoha and Mofurun swimming with the fish.jpg|Mirai and Kotoha with Mofurun watching the passing fish Mirai and Riko lying on their stomachs.jpg|Mirai and Riko laying on their stomachs after undoing Kotoha's magic Mirai,Kotoha and Riko getting told off from Kyoko.jpg|Mirai, Riko, and Kotoha being scolded by Kyoko Kotoha looking upset.jpg|Mirai, Riko, and Mofurun seeing Kotoha upset Mofurun warning Mirai and Riko.jpg|Mofurun warns Mirai and Riko Mirai and Riko listening to Mofurun.jpg|Mirai and Riko listen to Mofurun Mirai, Riko and Mofurun eating Kotoha's cookies.jpg|Mirai, Riko and Mofurun eat Kotoha's cookies Mirai and Riko looking for Kotoha.jpg|Mirai and Riko look for Kotoha Riko notices that Kotoha is not in her room.jpg|Riko notices that Kotoha is not in her room as Mirai reaches the top of the stairs Mirai and Riko grab sad Kotoha's hands.jpg|Mirai and Riko hold Kotoha's hands Kotoha raises their hands in the hair.jpg|Kotoha raises Mirai and Riko's hands in the air Mirai and Riko smile at each other.jpg|Mirai smiles at Riko Ha-chan walks with Riko, Mirai and Mofurun.jpg|Mirai walks with Kotoha, Riko and Mofurun Mirai and Riko's necklace glowing.png|Mirai and Riko's necklaces glowing Labut appears in front of Kochou and Mirai.png|Labut appears before Mirai and Kochou Labut corners Kochou and Mirai.png|Labut corners Mirai and Kochou (3) Happy Marai.png|Happy Mirai (5) Maho gilrs and the Seniors.png|Mirai and girls with the Senior class (6) Maho Class Together.png|Mirai and her class (8) Marai Hachan and Emily Go off.png|Mirai, Emily and Kotoha go look for the flowers (12) The Girls arrive at the Cave.png|Mirai, Emily and Kotoha arrive at the cave (13) looking for the Right Flowers.png|Mirai, Emily and Kotoha looking for the right flower (15) Marai and Hachan looking at the flowers.png|Mirai and Kotoha with several of the flowers (16) Labut Appears before Marai and Hachan.png|Mirai and Kotoha being found by Labut (19) the trio gets ready to Henshinu.png|The Cures about to transform (40) Ready to Lit the Fireworks.png|Mirai and her classmates ready to light the fireworks (41) Marai is Ready.png|Mirai is ready (42) Cure up rapapa all six.png|The six of them use their wands to start the show (43) Success.png|Mirai, Kotoha and Emily watching the fireworks (51) Marai watching the Fireworks.png|Mirai and Mofurun watch the fireworks MTPC The new power up item.jpg|Mirai and girls find the new power up item MHTP 30.png|Mirai stares at the pentagram Mirai and Riko posing for Jun.jpg|Mirai tries to stay still for Jun Mirai and Riko try to keep till.jpg|Mirai with Riko Mirai and Riko watch in jealousy.jpg|Mirai and Riko watch Mofurun and Kotoha in jealousy Mirai and Riko can rest now.jpg|Mirai can finally rest Mirai, Kotoha, Mofurun and Riko look at Jun's paiting.jpg|Mirai looks at Jun's painting Mirai and Riko are now ballet swans.jpg|Mirai in Swan Lake outfits Mirai yelling at Kotoha to get her down.jpg|Mirai yelling at Kotoha to get her down Mirai and Riko have tea with Liz.jpg|Mirai having tea with Riko and Liz Mirai and Riko gaze up at the sky.jpg|Mirai looks at the sky The gilrs glare at Labut.jpg|Mirai looks at Labut The three girls on the train.jpg|Mirai on the train with the others The girls see the madrins.jpg|Mirai sees the mandarins Mirai looks out the window.jpg|Mirai looks out the window Riko tells the girls that they are trapped.jpg|Mirai looks at Riko as she says they are trapped Mirai holds onto Kotoha and Riko's hands.jpg|Mirai holds onto Riko and Kotoha's hands The Alexandrite enters their hearts.jpg|The Linkle Stone Alexandrite enters Mirai's chest A red orb floats past Mirai's face.jpg|A red orb floats past Mirai's face 12 objects float above the girls heads.jpg|The twelve orbs float above Mirai's face Mirai and Riko are tired because Kotoha woke them up early.png|Mirai and Riko exhausted because Kotoha woke them up too early The three girls watch the boys practice soccer.png|Mirai watching the boys practice with Riko and Kotoha Kana questions Mirai.png|Mirai is questioned by Kana Riko and Mirai deny that there's anything behind Kana.png|Mirai and Riko deny that there's anything behind Kana Kotoha is sad that the day is almost over.png|Mirai with Riko and Kotoha, with Kotoha sad that the day is almost over Mirai eating strawberry bread.jpg|Mirai eating Strawberry Melon Bread Mirai and Kotoha notice Lian with Mofurun.jpg|Mirai watches Lian playing with Mofurun with Kotoha Mirai and Kotoha excited by Lian's stones.jpg|Mirai is excited for what Lian will show her Lian showing everyone the stones he collected.jpg|Mirai stands there as Lian shows the stones he collected Lian interracts with the Asahina family.jpg|Mirai standing by the table The three girls talk to Kochou.jpg|Mirai listens to what Kochou says The girls are surprised.jpg|Mirai is surprised by what Riko's father said Mirai dementrates what happened when she met Riko.jpg|Mirai demonstrates what happened when she met Riko for the first time Mirai shows her Linkle Stone Dia to Lian.jpg|Mirai shows Lian her Linkle Stone Dia Lian asks the girls some questions.jpg|Mirai stands there as Lian questions her and the others Mirai goes to talk to Riko.jpg|Mirai goes over to the fountain to talk to Riko Kotoha remembers when she was young.jpg|Mirai in a flashback in episode 33 A dark force appears before the girls.jpg|A dark appears before Mirai Benigyo appears before Riko and Mirai.jpg|Benigyo appears before Mirai and Riko Mirai and Riko fly away from the donyokubaru.jpg|Mirai tries to outfly the Donyokubaru Kotoha protects Mirai and Riko.jpg|Mirai is protected by Kotoha Mirai, Kotoha, Mofrun and the Magical Crystal watch from above.jpg|Mirai watches Riko talk to her father Mirai, Kotoha are schoked by what Kochou said.jpg|Mirai looks up at Kochou in surprise Mayumi hides behind Mirai as crush walks past.png|Mirai and the others with Mayumi hiding behind her Mirai and co. walk to school.png|Mirai and the others walking to school Mirai, Riko and Kotoha suggest it is love.png|Mirai and the others suggest it is love Kana approaches the goup.png|Kana approaches the group Kana is proud of her idea.png|Kana is proud of her idea Mayumi hide behind a pole.png|Mayumi hiding behind a pole The gang eats some Strawberry Melond Bread.png|The gang eating strawberry melon bread Mirai says they'll cheer her on.png|Mira says that they will cheer Mayumi on Kotoha says how much she loves Mirai, Riko and Mourun.png|Kotoha says how much she loves her friends The girls wonder how to help Mayumi.png|The girls wonder how to help Mayumi Mirai and Mayumi search for Mayumi's hair pin.png|Mirai and Mayumi search for Mayumi's hairpin Mayumi is happy that she found her hair pin.png|Mayumi is happy that she found her pin Mirai and co. encourage Mayumi.png|Mirai and the others encourage Mayumi Mayumi loses her confidence.png|Mayumi loses her confidence Mirai and co appear to confort Mayumi.png|Mirai and the others go to comfort Mayumi Mirai says they should eat Strawberry Melon Bread.png|Mirai suggests they should eat strawberry melon bread Riko and Kotoha agree to have Strawberry Melon Bread.png|Riko and Kotoha agree to eat the bread Mirai and co. walk away from Shakince.png|The Cures walking away from Shakince Mirai and co watch the spirit return to the carriage.png|The Cures watching the spirit return to the Rainbow Carriage Kotoha hugs Mirai and Riko mid flight.png|Kotoha hugging Mirai and Riko as they fly MTPC36_-_Mirai_as_a_baby.jpg|Mirai as a baby Girlsinriver.jpg|Mirai with her friends in the river Mirai and Kotoha's party outfits.jpg|Mirai at Riko's party Las chicas durmiendo al final.jpg|Mirai sleeping with her friends The Cures in a new dimension.jpg|Mirai and the others in space Mirai Riko and Kotoha as they finish cleaning up.jpg|Mirai holding balloons Mirai Kotoha and Mofurun listen to the story.jpg|Mirai and Kotoha After School Studies.jpg|Mirai with her classmates in Magic School Maho Girls Eyecatch 3.jpg|Mirai in the third eyecatch Cure Miracle Flora Passing The Torch to Miracle.jpg|Flora passing the torch to Miracle (32) Mahou Girls Eyecatch1.png|Cure Miracle in the eyecatch CureMiraclePose.jpg|Cure Miracle's finishing pose MahouTsukaiPrettyCurePose.jpg|The Cures' finishing pose Miracle and Magical after transforming.jpg|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical after they transform The Cures wonder how they transformed.jpg|The Cures surprised after their first transformation Cure Miracle is Born.png|Cure Miracle surprised that she transformed The Cures attacking the Yokubaru.jpg|The Cures attacking the Yokubaru Miracle and Magical attacking together.jpg|Miracle and Magical prepare to hit the Yokubaru together MTPC02 - Cure Miracle and Cure Magical about to kick.png|Cure Miracle and Cure Magical about to kick Miracle saying the incantation.png|Miracle about to perform the spell STOP DARK MAHO Pretty Cure VS Dokurokushe.jpg|Miracle about to hit Dokurokushe with Magical The Cures fighting Dorokushe.png|Miracle getting hit by Dokurokushe's darkness Dokurokushe stops Diamond Eternal.png|Miracle being held by Dokurokushe Miracleand Magical getting hit by the Yokubaru.png|Miracle getting hit by the Yokubaru The Cure's spell did not work.png|Miracle realizes that the spell did not work The Cure looking back at Mofurun.png|Miracle looks back at Mofurun with Magical The Cures watch the Linkle Smartbook glow.png|Miracle and Magical watch the Linkle Smartbook glow with Mofurun Miracle and Magical begin to attack.jpg|Miracle and Magical begins to battle Yamoh Miracle dodges Yamoh's attacl.jpg|Miracle dodges Yamoh's attacks The two girls declare they are storng when they are together.jpg|Miracle declares with Magical that they are stronger together Maho Girls Group Pose.jpg|The Cures' new finishing pose with Felice Cure Miracle covering for her friends.png|Miracle covering the Donyokubaru's attack for her friends Miracle remembreing the good times she spent with her friends.png|Miracle explains the importance of the friends she made Kochou protecting the Cures.png|Kochou protecting the Cures Miracle sits on her broom.jpg|Miracle sits on her broom Miracle uses her broom to attack.jpg|Miracle uses her broom to attack Labut Miracle uses an attack on Labut.jpg|Miracle uses her spell against Labut The Cures watch in shock.jpg|Miracle watches as the spells don't work Magical is shocked that her spell didn;t work.jpg|Miracle watches once more as Magical's spells fail to work Miracle lies down among the floating rocks.jpg|Miracle lies among the floating rocks Miracle falls.jpg|Miracle reaches for her Magic Wand Miracle looks determined.jpg|Miracle looking determined Miracle is deermined to defeat Labut.jpg|Miracle is determined to defeat Labut The three girls are determined.jpg|Miracle glows with power Miracle grabs Felice's hand.jpg|Miracle holds Felice's hand The three girls hold hands.jpg|Miracle holding hands with the other Cures Mofurun joins the Cures.jpg|Miracle smiles as Mofurun joins her and the others The girls look at the Alexandrite.jpg|Miracle looks at the glowing Linkle Stone Alexandrite Miracle and Magical reach out for Felice.jpg|Miracle reaches out for Felice Cure Miracle Alexanite Form.png|Cure Miracle posing in her Alexandrite Style form TheOverTheranbowCuressmileatLabut.jpg|Miracle with the others Pretty Cure Extreme Rainbow.png|Miracle performs Extreme Rainbow Cure Miracle Dream Stars.png|Cure Miracle in the trailer for Pretty Cure Dream Stars The vision of Deusmast consuming the planets.jpg|Miracle and the others Miracle watching the vision of Deusmast.jpg|Cure Miracle is surprised Ruby Style (6) Miracle's Red Dress Appears.png|Miracle during her Ruby Style transformation (8) Miracle in her Dress and hair turns gold.png|Miracle during the Ruby transformation MiracleRubyTransformation4.png|"Our Miracle!" MiracleRubyTransformation.png|"Cure Miracle!" Miracle and Magical holding off Yokubaru.png|Miracle and Magical holding off the Yokubaru Ruby VS Gamettsu.jpg|Miracle and Magical fightning Gamettsu The_Cures_protecting_the_mascots.png|Miracle and Magical protecting Mofourn and Ha-chan Miracle and Magicial struggling to get up.jpg|Miracle struggles to stand up Miracle and Magical telling Felice to attack.jpg|Miracle with Magical telling Cure Felice to attack the Yokubaru after they used Ruby Passionale Ruby Group Transformation Feat. Cure Felice.png|Ruby group pose with Cure Felice. Magical looks up at Miracle.jpg|Magical looks up at Miracle Miracle and Magical on the ground.jpg|Miracle on the ground Miracle blocks Labut.jpg|Miracle blocks Labut's attack Cures prepare to fight.png|The Cures prepare to attack in episode 34 Miracle tries to fight.png|Miracle tries to fight Cures on the ground.png|The Cures on the ground Felice and Miracle also power up.png|Miracle and Felice powering up Miracle and Felice attack.png|Miracle and Felice attack Sapphire Style CureMiracleSapphirePose.jpg|Miracle poses in her Sapphire Style Saying their battle cry Sapphire.jpg|Miracle with Magical MahouTsukaiSapphireStyle.jpg|Miracle poses with Magical Maho girls sapphire forms All Stars.png|Cure Miracle with Cure Magical in their Sapphire Style forms in Pretty Cure All Stars: Minna de Utau♪ Kiseki no Mahou! Maho Girls Out in Public.png|Miracle fighting in her Sapphire Style Miracle being wrapped by the thread.jpg|Miracle trapped in the thread Miracle vows to protect the smartbook.jpg|Miracle vows to protect the Linkle Smartbook SapphireMiracle fights the Yokubaru.jpg|Miracle attacking the Yokubaru in episode 25 Felice ith Miracle and Magical.jpg|Miracle with Magical and Felice Magicaland Miracle tell Felice to use her attack.jpg|Miracle and Magical giving Felice the go-ahead to purify the Yokubaru Group Pose Sapphire.jpg|The Cures' finishing pose, Sapphire version (22) Miracle is hit by a Plumber Arrow.png|Miracle hit by the the plunger arrow (25) Miracle taking the Plumber Arrow out.png|Miracle yanking the plunger off her face (26) Miracle Trows it back.png|Miracle throws it back (27) Miracle Pay Back.png|Miracle kicking the Yokubaru again (30) Miracle N Magical Ringed.png|Miracle and Magical caught in the rings (32) Miracle N Magical Kick.png|Miracle and Magical kick it (33) Serious Miracle N Magical.png|Miracle and Magical about to break free (34) Miracle Ring Action.png|Miracle throws her ring (38) The cures ready to use their Attacks.png|The Cures prepare to attack Felice and Miracle are shocked.jpg|Miracle is shocked by what just happened Miracle and Felice do a double kick.jpg|Miracle performs a double kick with Felice Topaz Style Miracle about to land.jpg|Miracle about to land in her Topaz Style Miracle and Magical about to say their team name.jpg|Miracle saying the team name with Magical Topaz transformation.png|Miracle poses with Magical The orbs appear.png|Miracle, along with Magical, seeing the orbs before them The Cures defended by the shields.png|Miracle and Magical being protected by the shields The Cures surprised at their new powers.png|Miracle surprised at her new powers The Cures after jumping from the platforms.png|Miracle jumping off of the platform The Cures kicking the Yokubaru.png|Miracle and Magical kicking the Yokubaru Miracle goes in to hammer the Yokubaru.png|Miracle with her hammer The Cures surprised at seeing Ha-chan defend them.png|Miracle and Magical are surprised at seeing Ha-chan defending Mofurun Group Pose Topaz with Tiny Felice.jpg|The group poses with a still tiny Felice MTPC Everyone doing the ondo.jpg|The Cures and Mofurenrellda dancing to Ondo Group Pose Topaz with Regular Sized Felice.jpg|The Cures pose with Felice in her regular size from episode 32 Miracle and Magical prepare to fight.png|Miracle and Magical prepare to attack Miracle hits the ball with her hammer.png|Miracle hitting one of the gray ball with her hammer Miracle gets caught in a net.png|Miracle trapped in a soccer net Magical summons siccors to free Miracle.png|Magical summons a pair of scissors to free Miracle Miracle is about to kick the ball.png|Miracle is about to kick the ball The tw girls kick the ball at the Donyokubaru.png|Miracle and Magical kicking the balls Miracle cheer as Felice scores.png|Miracle cheers as Felice scores Previews ZsUCFC9.jpg|The preview poster featuring Cure Miracle with Magical, Mofulun and Ha-chan Mahou Girls Pretty Cure Scan.jpg|Magazine scan featuring art of the her Cure form and civilian form MTPC Scan II with Top Left showing Flora and Magical.jpg|Scan featuring more art of her Cure form Scan 3 Shows four Form Changes and Kid Costumes.jpg|Scan featuring her form changes Mahou Tsukai Civilians.png|Scan of her civilian forms in her witch outfit with Riko Category:Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure! Category:Image Galleries Category:Gallery